1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of preventing damage to a screen caused by overheating during prolonged music playback and to an image apparatus using said method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trend for modern image apparatuses is for high integration and multi-function capability that can play back recorded material, photographs, music, etc. This trend is particularly applicable to digital TVs and set top boxes coupled to personal video recorders (PVR) and digital TVs and set top boxes with memory card slots.
Digital TVs and set top boxes with built-in memory slots or equipment with digital versatile disc (DVD) trays allow users to play back music on MP3 files or audio compact discs (CDs).
However, in order to listen to music and play back a list of songs, the visual data that is shown on a display is limited to the title of a song, its playback time, etc.
That is, during music playback, an image apparatus displays a fixed amount of data on a still screen. When music is played back with a continuously unchanging screen on a CRT, PDP, or LCD device, the image apparatus overheats after an extended period of time elapses. With prolonged music playback, the degree of overheating becomes severe. When such an overheated image apparatus is employed to display a television program or DVD movie after the playing back of music, an afterimage on the overheated device may remain.
Generally, when playing back music on an image apparatus, a user first inserts a CD, memory card, or other medium (on which the music is stored) into the image apparatus. The image apparatus in which the music has been inserted then displays a list of music for playback. This list includes song titles, track numbers, etc., from which the user selects desired songs for playback. Here, the image apparatus remains for the most part in an unaltered state for the duration of music playback, with only the playback times and song information changing.
When music is played back on an image apparatus over a prolonged period without changing the entire layout of the displayed screen, the fluorescent material in the CRT, PDP, or LCD device connected to the video apparatus can be damaged, so that the damaged portion can no longer emit light. Alternately, after the list of songs on the screen is turned off for another application (such as viewing television), a ghost image of the song list can remain on the display.
To save a screen, a user may turn it off during music playback. In this case, however, not only is a user unable to obtain information on the songs being played back, but also the screen cannot be visually appreciated.